Everyone Change Years
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: A story where the first years are second years, the second years are third years, and the third years are...first years? Just an exploration of what would potentially happen if background stories were changed around and if Ruby was Dia's older sister. Mainly the latter reason, though shuffling all of the characters is what ended up happening. Currently a one-shot.


**This is a "What if everyone's roles were swapped around?" type of story.**

 **Second years became third years, first years became second years, and the third years became first years.**

 **They keep their anime personalities, but not their background stories. (Well, with the exception of a few. Like Kanan.)**

 **Idea resulted from wondering what the Kurosawa siblings' relationship would be like if Ruby was the older sister and Dia the younger.**

 **With that setting in mind, please enjoy this "What if" story.**

* * *

Chika walked through the school's hallways. Classes were over for the first day, and club activities were starting. Not that she cared all that much. Despite being in her third year of high school, she couldn't remember a single time where she had done anything besides coming and going at a regular time.

Both of her closest friends were involved in school activities. You swam as the swimming team's ace, and Riko watched over the student body from her position as the council president. Lately, though, Chika had been hanging out at the student council room after school as she waited for the two of them to finish. She used to go home alone.

Chika slid the door open. "Hello, Riko-chan!" She greeted cheerfully, entering the room as she normally did.

"Sakurauchi-senpai...who is that?"

Chika wondered if she should have knocked first. Two first years were staring at her; she recognized their year by the color of ribbon they wore. One blonde, and one black-haired. She had thought that only Riko tended to the student council duties now.

"C-Come in, Chika-chan." Riko looked a bit strained. She gestured to the blonde first year. "This is Ohara Mari-san."

The girl bowed. "I'm the new School Director!"

"And this is Kurosawa Dia-san."

The other first year gave a curt bow. "I'll be working with the current President from now on. What is your position?"

It took Chika a minute to process the information. Then, walking over to Riko, she leaned down and whispered, "Hey, are you sure they're for real?"

"Unfortunately so, Chika-chan. I didn't believe it myself, but Ohara-san is undoubtedly our school director now. As for Dia-san…"

"I'm going to appoint myself Vice President since there doesn't seem to be anybody in that position right now." Dia looked very proud of herself in that moment.

Chika wanted nothing more than to take the two down from their high pedestal, but she felt that it would only get her in trouble if she was to believe what they said. Or rather, now that she was thinking about it, she would only get in trouble if she tried to take Mari off her high pedestal. "So you're going to be Vice President, huh?" She said, patting Dia on the head. "Good luck with getting people to listen to you."

"I'll do my best to live up to their expectations." Dia's eyes were shining.

Chika lifted her hand from the first year's head, finding that the bright aura around her vanished when she did so, and put her hand onto the ebony locks once more. "Looks like it's going to be a bit more lively here, huh?"

"It would appear so." Riko said in agreement, a small smile on her face. "Anyway, Ohara-san, I know you're just starting out, but there are transfer students waiting to get approval. Can you take a look?" The redhead handed over the papers in question.

"It feels kinda weird to see a third year address a first year so formally." Chika said, laughing to herself. She wondered quietly if Dia would mind getting hugged. The first year hadn't objected to the patting yet, so maybe she was used to it. "So, if I said that I-"

"What is it." Dia's expression was stony, quite different from the shining girl that had been standing there just a moment ago.

"N-Nothing." Chika backed off completely, not understanding the sudden change in Dia's mood.

"Dia, this?" Mari passed Dia one of the papers. "I'm going to approve her transfer, okay?"

Dia nodded.

Mari took the paper back and handed them both to Riko. "I approve both of them."

"Thank you. I'll call them now and let them know." Riko pulled out her cell phone.

Chika wondered what she should do now. She was the only outsider, not actually having a purpose to be in the room at the moment. A new school director, and the addition of a vice president on the student council; things were certainly changing.

"Huh? I mean, I guess you can come in. No, the student council room. It's on the second floor, near the stairs. Yes, see you soon." Riko hung up and turned to the rest of the girls in the room. "It looks like they were waiting outside the school. They'll be here in just a few minutes."

"Then I'm leaving on patrol." Dia grabbed an armband off the desk and headed for the door. "See you later."

"Have a safe trip?" Riko and Chika looked at each other in confusion as the first year slammed the door shut.

* * *

"H-Hello, I'm Kurosawa Ruby." The red-haired transfer student fidgeted nervously.

"And I'm Kunikida Hanamaru zura!" The other transfer student said cheerfully. "Thank you for the quick response!"

"Yes, but I'm only the Student Council President. The one who approved your transfer is Ohara-san." Riko gestured at the first year who was sitting in a chair by the window. Mari turned and waved at the mention of her name.

"Um...my sister...is my sister here?" Ruby asked, looking around. "She said she wanted to join the student council first thing."

"Are you talking about Dia-san? She left on patrol when she heard the transfers were coming in." Chika said, gesturing at the door.

"I-I see…"

Chika watched curiously as Hanamaru made an attempt to comfort Ruby. "Still," She started to say, finding that the atmosphere was getting a bit weird for her liking, "what made you both transfer in your second year?"

"You see-" Hanamaru glanced at Ruby. "Ruby-chan, is it okay to tell them?"

Ruby nodded. "They're on the Student Council with Dia-chan, so we might as well…"

Chika opened her mouth to tell the two transfers that she was not on the student council, but before she got the chance to, Hanamaru had started talking.

The brunette explained that Ruby had been attending school in Numazu City starting from the year she'd entered middle school. But since she didn't want to make the commute from Uchiura to Numazu and back every single day, she'd convinced her parents to let her rent a single apartment in the city while she went to school.

"I knew that Dia-chan didn't want me to go, but I ignored her feelings. I regretted it, but I was so scared to meet her again that I didn't go back home during the holidays. I resolved to transfer to whichever high school Dia-chan was going to attend when she started to make up for abandoning her…"

"And I decided to come with Ruby-chan!"

Chika uncrossed her arms. She had taken a seat during the girl's' explanation, though she didn't really follow the conversation completely.

"But it looks like Dia-chan's still upset with me. I can't blame her, since I ran away in the first place."

"She's not." Mari stood up, the chair clattering against the wooden floor as she moved. "She's just emba-"

"Shut up, Mari-san!"

All eyes went to the doorway, where a red-faced Dia was standing. She was also dripping wet, like she had tripped into a puddle. The first year walked in, pointedly ignoring the transfer students, with another girl in her grasp. This other student was, oddly enough, wearing a diving suit.

"Let me go, Dia! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You did too! Wear the uniform while at school, Kanan-san!" Dia scolded. She didn't notice Ruby approaching her until the redhead dropped a towel down on her head. "W-Wha-?!"

"You'll catch cold if you don't dry off quickly, Dia-chan!" Ruby reached into her bag. "I also have a jacket for you-"

"I don't need it!" Dia turned away from her older sister. "I have my P.E. uniform. I'll change into that."

"Wow, are you Dia's sister? I'm Matsuura Kanan, nice to meet you!" Kanan grinned. Then, looking around, she met eyes with Chika. "Hi, Chika-chan! I didn't know you were on the student council too!"

"I'm not though…" Chika said, but it looked like Kanan was no longer paying attention to her. Kanan had always been this way, moving at her own pace. On top of that, she was endlessly optimistic. Like right now, as she smiled even with Dia scolding at her.

Chika walked around the tables until she stood next to Riko. Together, the two third years watched the first and second years chatter and bicker amongst each other. Things were definitely starting to get more interesting at school.

* * *

 **I am acutely aware that neither You nor Yoshiko make an appearance in this. I couldn't figure out a way to get them involved since everything was taking place in the student council room. (Though You was mentioned by Chika in the beginning.)**

 **I haven't decided whether to continue this or not. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
